


Let It Carry You

by ragnarok89



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon - Comics, Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Drunkenness, Energon, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Friendship/Love, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Mutually Unrequited, POV Alternating, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. And there she was, still not knowing what to say to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Carry You

"Windblade, we should go," Chromia said, looking up into the darkened sky. "It's getting late."

The flickering light from the metal moon was high above them, illuminating the sharp planes of her faceplates, and there were two empty cubes of high grade Energon on the balcony railing.

Windblade couldn't help but nod. She really surprised yourself, asking to meet with her, and it was even more surprising that her bodyguard had accepted the invitation. And there she was, still not knowing what to say to her.

"Chromia, you have," Windblade started to speak, wondering exactly how over-energized or drunk that she was, "…the most amazing optics. I've always been jealous of them…you lucky femme, you." She then laid one of her servos on her bodyguard's shoulder. Chromia had regarded her, speculatively, and Windblade then started to wonder if either of them would ever again trust anyone.

For Windblade, it seemed to be a very recent lesson, whether to trust any bot, especially after all that had happened.

_I understand_ , was what she wanted to tell Chromia.  _I have been lied to, and taken for granted, even by you, Chromia, but I understand_. But perhaps those were things that she already knew. After all, she was here, on the balcony.

Chromia had been watching, observing the other fembot, waiting to see what she was going to do next.

Windblade knew that she shouldn't let her guard down, but she was tired, oh so tired of everything.

The Cityspeaker then withdrew her servo, and then replied. "Would you like me to take you back, to get some rest?" and the expression of disappointment on her face was achingly familiar in its bitterness.

"No," Chromia responded, not hesitating, shifted on her pedes and looked toward the doorway. "I'll be fine. I'm more concerned about you, Windblade."

The fembot in question then nodded, almost absently. "I understand."

Chromia put an arm around Windblade's shoulders, and led her back into the room, to take their leave.

They in turn let it carry them, what truths had remained unsaid between them.


End file.
